


Wind and Fire

by theoretically_moss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, Sibling Byleths AU, Verdant Wind rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: Barbas Eisner was a simple mercenary, fighting his way through every day alongside his sister, Byleth, and their father, all just to survive. Though the simple world he understood was shattered when three strangers showed up to their village one day with a request for help. Suddenly, the world he knew revealed itself to be one of lies and half-truths, many coming from the very family he trusted. And that very same family seemed to be drifting away, Barbas watching Byleth became more secretive, all while strange figures brewed plans from the shadows. Whatever was happening, Barbas would get to the bottom of it
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. An Inevitable Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return from the grave to once again rewrite Three Houses. Though this time it's about sibling Byleths instead of a new game plus Byleth. Here are some quick notes on the two siblings before the fic, though:
> 
> Byleth: Sister, ~22 years old, looks kinda like Jeralt  
> Barbas: Brother, ~19 years old, looks like usual m!Byleth
> 
> And with that, let us begin.
> 
> Update: It's been a while since working on this, so before coming back to it, I wanted to reread the first chapter that was up and I then had a desire to rewrite ti. So I went through and edited the whole chapter to be what I felt was better. So I hope y'all enjoy my improved writing.

The heat of raging flames slowly faded from Byleth’s face. The sound of crackling wood had been replaced with the rushed footsteps of her father. Even as they moved farther and farther away in the veil of the night, the light of fire and smoke remained visible. Her father had told her to remain quiet, an order the girl followed as she watched the destruction. But she was young and her curiosity could not be contained. As the fire seemed to flicker in the night, almost like torchlight from their distance, the girl finally spoke. “Where are we going?”

A grunt came from the man, gaining the girl’s attention as she turned in her father’s arm to look at his face. His eyes were locked dead ahead, not daring to look back at the chaos. A frown was clear upon his face, visible in the moonlight as shadows sharpened his features. It was hard for the girl to tell what kind of frown her father wore. It was too soft to be one of anger as she had seen before, but it was an emotion she’d never seen on his face. Brown eyes glanced down at the girl before once again looking forward as the man let out a sigh. “We’re heading far away from the monastery.”

“Will we go back?”

“No.”

A pout came across the girl’s lips as she looked back to the distant fire. It had been the only place she’d known. The monastery was her home. It was where her mother, father, and so many friends had been. Much had changed there, though. Friends would come and go. She gained a brother and lost a mother. But none of those should have been reasons to leave. Reasons to never return home. Her gaze returned to her father’s face as she yanked on his shirt to get his attention. “Why?”

The man furrowed his brows, his grip on his daughter tightening, holding the girl closer. A deep hum escaped his throat, a long moment passing before he answered. “Rhea’s been acting strangely since…” A sigh escaped the man’s lips, unwilling to finish the thought. Instead, he shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. “Well, I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it.”

She couldn’t understand what her father meant. Not fully. But she could see now that there was a fear in her father’s eyes. Byleth looked down to her father’s other arm, supporting a baby with small locks of dark blue hair. It was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened. As if they weren’t running from Rhea. For any other child, it would seem strange. But her brother has never shown any emotion. He never laughed or cried. He never smiled or pouted. He simply stared or slept. And Byleth couldn’t shake the idea that he was why they were running.

Brown eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of wooden beams. Slowly, the eyes scanned the area, taking in the small room with few books scattered around and a second bed beside the opposite wall. Upon the second bed a lone figure slept peacefully, messy blue hair peeking out from beneath the covers. A sigh escaped Byleth’s lips as she sat up, running a hand through her hair. They were safe. It had been a long eighteen years since they ran away. The woman’s lips pulled slightly downward as she stared at her brother. How could he always sleep so peacefully? Perhaps he knew nothing of what had happened, but he still worked as a mercenary. For someone so young who takes the lives of others, he must have some nightmares. But instead, he would always be so still with a serene look upon his face.

Byleth let out a small groan as she stood up moving to prepare for the day. She slipped on a plain shirt and simple black pants before putting on a simple gray jacket that she buttoned up. She then moved onto her armor, putting on her pauldrons and gauntlets. As she leaned down to put on her boots, her light brown hair fell into her eyes, filling her vision. Bringing her hand up to the bangs, she twiddled the hairs between her fingers, letting out an amused huff. She was in dire need of a haircut if she were to continue fighting. Quietly, she moved across the room and made her way out, creaking the door shut behind her. As she looked about the room, she noticed her father preparing for the day. The man took notice of his daughter, giving her a faint smile as he spoke. “Up already? And what about your brother?”

With a roll of her eyes, Byleth let out a scoff. “Sleeping like usual.”

A slight groan escaped Jeralt’s throat as he rubbed his temple. “He knows we have to head out for the Kingdom by dawn.”

Byleth gave a simple shrug as she made her way to the front door, pausing as she took hold of the handle. “Well, I’m sure it’s no problem for you to deal with. I’ll go ahead and patrol around town while we wait for him.”

Without waiting for a response, she opened the door, taking a step outside the house. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air in her lungs and the sensations of the early morning. Her left hand came to rest upon the hilt of the sword by her side. It was just a routine patrol. She’d never run into any danger while on one, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. After a moment, she took her first step forward, beginning her walk through the village. She slowly made her way to the entrance, taking the time to enjoy the world around her, listening to the soothing sound of pebbles grinding beneath her boots. The early morning meant few were out, and as such, few noises outside those of nature and Byleth herself.

Though the peaceful walk eventually came to its end. She came upon the village gate to be immediately greeted by a young, wide-eyed mercenary. They ran up to the woman, giving a firm bump to her shoulder with a fist. A lopsided grin came across their face, dark green eyes glistening with life as they seemed to bounce in place. “Are you joining me today?”

Byleth let out an amused huff, unable to hold back the smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Theodore asked the same question every morning. And they always got the same answer. “I am. Unless you’re not on patrol this morning.”

With a roll of their eyes, Theodore turned around, motioning for Byleth to join them. They hardly had to, though, as the two went through the same routine every morning. They’d spend each morning walking together in a comfortable silence, patrolling the perimeter of the village. As they walked, they kept their eyes open for any signs of trouble. Remire was a small village, after all. The kind usually attacked by thieves and bandits. Though such attacks were few and far between, all due to them being known for housing a certain group of mercenaries. It was rare for anyone to be stupid or brave enough to attack. But patrols were still necessary in the rare case of someone making such a mistake. Today was looking to be another quiet one as the two mercenaries came to a close on their patrol, making the last round to the gate of the village.

Just as the two reached the end of their patrol, slowing down by the gate and preparing to part, a sound seemed to come from the distance. Byleth stopped, holding Theodore back as she perked up, listening carefully for the sound. It became louder and louder, as if it was coming closer. There were the cracks of twigs and the pounding of boots, as though someone was rushing towards them. Alerted, Byleth looked off to the distance, squinting her eyes as she tried to make out the source of the noise in the darkness. There were three figures fast approaching, all of them armed with weapons, but not raised to attack. Not that anyone would be foolish enough to attack a village in such small numbers. But their footsteps were rushed--panicked, even. Whatever was happening, it was enough to cause alarm. One hand slid to Byleth’s sword as the other pushed Theodore back, forcing them towards the village. “Go tell my father we have visitors. There may be trouble coming.”

The young mercenary gave a quick nod before running off, leaving Byleth alone to take care of the issue. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself before stepping forward to approach the visitors, hard hand tightening its grip around the hilt of her sword, prepared for battle. As the three figures closed in on the village, they slowed, making their way into the torchlight of the village walls, revealing themselves fully. Brown eyes widened as they registered the sight of the figures’ clothing. The three who stood before her wore the black and gold uniforms of the Officers Academy. The Church of Seiros was  _ here _ .

“Are you a mercenary? Please, we humbly ask for your assistance.”

* * *

Death surrounded him. Screams and the clashing of metal rang across the plains. Barbas watched as people killed one another, blood staining the ground. With each blade that met flesh, he felt a pain stabbing in his chest. Yet it did not bother him. This was the norm as he stepped forward, through the ghostly knives. The combatants who filled the field failed to notice him calmly walk by, passing soldiers whose blades clashed with one another. Life was crushed beneath their feet, the few flowers that existed destroyed in the midst of battle. Though with every step Barbas took, new life formed, flowers blooming from his very footsteps.

He walked through the battlefield, making his way to a large opening where the soldiers seemed to stop, watching the conflict between two figures. Though such a battle was one-sided as one had already won. The slender fingers of a woman were wrapped tightly around the hilt of a dagger, bringing the weapon down on a burly man’s throat. The one blow was enough to kill him, but she hardly seemed to care, crying out as she ripped the blade from the corpse and brought it back down, even more forcefully. She repeated the action, her cries becoming louder and louder with each stab. Though she slowed, eventually stopping with the blade lodged within what had once been the man’s throat. Blood pooled around them as the woman slowly lowered her head, resting it upon her hands that still gripped the hilt of her blade.

Cheers erupted from the soldiers surrounding the woman, but Barbas could hardly hear them. Their voices were dull--distant, even--as he heard weak whimpers escape the woman’s lips. Her body trembled slightly, like it was shaking off a mix of relief and despair. He could feel her pain, but he couldn’t understand. He lacked the emotion to understand such feelings of the heart. But he stepped forward nonetheless, wishing to ease the woman’s pain. He tried to reach out, to learn what was wrong and help soothe what pained her. But with each step he took, the world dimmed.

Once he reached the point the woman had been at, the world had been fully enveloped in darkness. He kneeled on the ground, letting out a sigh as he put his hand to where the body should have been. His boots should be covered in blood and his hand should be upon the shoulder of the woman, but as with every time he had this dream, he could never reach her. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, prepared to wake from his slumber. And yet, when he opened his eyes, he was still within that same darkness. Slowly, he raised his gaze to find a new addition to his environment. A tall throne came into view, and upon it sat a sleeping girl, her face framed by dark green hair. Her chest rose and fell in a calm rhythm, her slumber a peaceful one. Though her breathing became heavier, taking in a deep breath as her eyes peeked open. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms above her head as she let out a long yawn. As she finished stretching, she took notice of the man standing at the foot of her throne, the girl leaning forward as she took an interest in her company.

Sleep was still in her eyes, obviously tired as she spoke groggily. “I wonder how you got in here.” A small pout came to her lips as her eyes sharpened. “It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed.” The girl let out a sigh as her green eyes examined the man, a thoughtful look upon her face. “I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?”

He was slightly taken aback, unused to being noticed in his dreams, let alone being talked to. Though he regained himself quickly, trying to find a proper response. Who was he? People had known him as the Ashen Demon, the ruthless fire who fought by his sister’s side. But he was just like everyone else, wasn’t he? Barbas raised his gaze towards the girl, no emotion upon his features as his words came out in a monotone voice, an answer finding its way to his tongue. “Many call me a demon, but I’m just a mortal.”

The girl propped her left arm upon the throne, resting her head in her hand. From the distance between the two, it was difficult to tell if she was bored or interested, though there was a clear edge of annoyance in her voice. “I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on.”

The man gave a slight bow of his head. “You may call me Barbas.”

An amused huff came from the girl as she sat up on her throne, a large smile quirking at her lips, laughter threatening to erupt from her throat as she spoke. “I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names.” The amusement quickly faded as another yawn escaped the girl’s lips, her body beginning to slouch as she lowered herself against the arm of the throne once more. “It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap…” Her eyelids fell as her final words slipped out in a long yawn, her body relaxing back into a lull. “It is almost...time to...begin…”

The girl returned to her rhythmic breathing, once again sound asleep. Barbas wished to reach out to her, to ask who she was or what was happening. Why had she been the only one in his dreams to acknowledge him? Why was this the only time she had appeared? And just who was she? But his body froze in place as a familiar gruff voice echoed in his mind.

“Hey. Time to wake up.”

Bringing a hand to his face, Barbas rubbed his eyes, slowly opening them to take in his surroundings. It was still dark outside, yet Byleth’s bed appeared to be empty, her boots and armor missing from their usual resting spot. He pushed himself up in his bed, letting out a long yawn as he stretched, preparing for the day ahead of him. Barbas stood up, making his way across the room, slowly put on his layers of clothing and armor before finally leaning down and putting on his boots.

Rubbing the last of the sleep out of his eyes, he left the room, opening the door to find his father waiting for him. The older man wore that same stoic look upon his face, though his eyes shone with concern as he spoke, always asking the same question of his son when the boy had slept too long. “Were you having that dream again?”

Barbas gave a small nod of his head, pulling his lips into a thin line. “I was dreaming of that battle again, but...” He paused for a moment, looking back to his bedroom as he thought of the strange girl. “A green haired girl appeared in my dream and talked to me.”

Jeralt raised a brow, an unfamiliar emotion crossing the man’s face before it returned to its usual neutrality. “Strange. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that.” He let out a gruff sigh as he shook his head, stepping forward to put a large hand on his son’s shoulder. “In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.”

The blue-haired mercenary gave a small nod. He doubted he would be able to remove the thought from his mind, but this was no different than the usual thoughts that plagued him. It was simply a matter of ignoring it during battle and dealing with it some other time. It seemed enough for his father, a small smile coming to the large man’s face as he simply pat Barbas’s shoulder. “It’s time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.”

Barbas gave no response aside from another nod, causing his father’s face to fall as a long sigh escaped him. His gaze shifted away from Barbas, looking out the window to take note of something outside, gaining another sigh from the man. “Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us.”

The moment was interrupted as the front door swung open, a young mercenary running in. They seemed highly alert, maybe even on edge as they stood rigid, panic clear in their eyes. Their words tumbled out of their mouth, clearly tripping over themself to deliver news. “Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.”

The mercenary gained the captain’s full attention as he stood upright, taking in the situation at hand. Obviously something had gone wrong if one of his mercenaries was acting like this. “What’s happened?”

“There are armed figures approaching the village. Byleth is handling the situation, but she sent me to get your help.”

Jeralt nodded, taking in the small amount of information before brushing past the mercenary, looking back to Barbas as he entered the doorway. “Come on, kid. Let’s go help your sister.”

Barbas followed his father, keeping in step with the burly man as they made their way through the village. Despite the supposed danger, the village was calm as always, not a person out of place. Anyone who was out was taking a simple stroll or going about their early morning work as usual, looking calm as ever. Though as they closed in on the gates, Byleth came into view, her back to the two as she spoke with three people, likely around Barbas’s age. They were complete strangers, each armed with weapons, but none seemed ready to fight. Instead, they seemed rather calm, simply talking. Oddly enough, Byleth was stiff as she spoke with the people, a far cry from her usual demeanor, and a stark contrast to the strangers. The situation had to be dire for her to be so on edge, but the strangers’ demeanor would suggest otherwise. Byleth only seemed to calm when the two reached her and Jeralt placed a large hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “What’s going on here, kid?”

The woman let out an irritated huff as she looked back to her father. “Apparently these three ran here while being pursued by bandits.” Her eyes caught sight of Barbas, causing the woman’s lips to pull into a thin line, fear glinting in her eyes for a moment. She lowered her voice, as though to hide her words from her brother, yet he heard all the same. “Why’d you bring him?”

Her voice almost dripped with poison, though Barbas couldn’t understand why. He was just as much a mercenary as them, why shouldn’t he be involved with everything they were? A clearing throat got Barbas’s attention, forcing him to look over to a young blonde man wearing a black and silver uniform adorned with a blue cape. “Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire. I can only hope that you would be so kind as to lend your support.”

Jeralt pushed aside whatever issue Byleth had with Barbad, instead focusing on the three strangers before them. With a shake of his head, he tried to make sense of the situation, but it seemed beyond him. “Bandits out here, though?”

A young woman with long white hair nodded. She seemed to wear a similar uniform to the blonde man, though hers was black and gold with a red cape, and she wore less armor, rather opting to look more regal with a cravat and gloves. “It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.”

Another young man with darker skin and short wavy brunette hair let out a sigh, shrugging. His uniform was the same black and gold as the woman but with a yellow cape to accompany it, his clothes worn more casually with the front of his jacket popped open. “We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives, not to mention our gold.”

With a quirk of his brow, Jeralt seemed genuinely impressed by the three strangers who stood before them. “I’m surprised you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I--”

Another mercenary ran up to them, letting out a shout as she approached. “Bandits spotted outside the village!” She came to a stop, letting out a huff as she swore beneath her breath. “There are a lot of them.”

A grimace came across Jeralt’s face, quickly turning his attention back to the strangers, an edge clear in his voice. “I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now.” He looked back to his children, his features pulled down into a frown. “Come on, let’s take care of those thieves before they overrun the village.”

Byleth unsheathed her sword, its silver blade glinting in the torchlight, not a single imperfection to be seen upon the metal. “Stick close to me, Barbas.” Her brown eyes shifted their gaze, looking to the three strangers. Her voice hardened, clear with an edge of irritation. “You three got us into this mess, so you’re helping out.”

The three strangers gave their affirmations, readying their own weapons. Barbas drew his sword, its iron edge less cared for than his sister’s sword, but good enough for him to fight with. At the edge of the torchlight, he could make out moving shadows. Without a moment’s hesitation, he ran forward, charging at the shadows, bringing down his sword upon the nearest one, cutting off the enemy’s path to the village. Barbas would make sure that none would set foot in Remire.

Another bandit charged from the shadows toward Barbas, though he was too slow to react, having to pull his sword from the foe he took down. Just as the bandit brought up their blade, an arrow flew past Barbas’s ear, lodging itself in the bandit’s shoulder. A scream escaped their lips as they held a hand to the arrow, only for their pained cries to stop with a flash of silver. The blue-haired mercenary paid no mind to the attack though as his eyes followed the trajectory of the arrow to find the young man with a yellow cape giving him a wink, a bow in his hands with another arrow already notched, prepared to be let loose on any bandit who dared come near. A shake of his shoulder gained his attention, turning his gaze to meet Byleth’s stern brown eyes. “Keep your eyes on the enemy and make your attacks fast. Otherwise, you’ll leave yourself open again.”

He gave a nod as her hand slid away, stepping back into the fray. Barbas followed her in step, standing by her side and fighting back-to-back like always, protecting one-another from enemy attacks while working to move forward and take out their foes. Byleth would land one attack while Barbas would swoop forward, landing a finishing blow. It was simple, almost instinctual with how they fought together. And it made quick work of the bandits, whether or not they had the help of the strangers.

With a swing of his sword, Barbas brought down one final bandit, taking a moment to breathe, though he paused as he noticed an odd silence. He lifted his gaze, looking over to his sister who stood still, arms crossed with a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips as she looked off to the distance. Barbas allowed his body to relax as he walked beside his sister, quirking a brow at her unusual expression. She seemed to catch his look from the corner of her eye as she pointed to the trees. Among them, they could see the young woman standing over what seemed to be the bandit leader’s corpse. “Seems like she’s got more skill than I thought. Maybe all of them do. But I definitely wouldn’t want to be an enemy of hers.”

Barbas tilted his head slightly to the side. He’d hardly heard his sister speak of people so, including himself when he fought. And he swore both he and Byleth could’ve done the same on their own considering all the experience and jobs they’ve been on. So what made this situation so different? “It’s rare to see you impressed.”

With a shake of her head, Byleth gave a slight shrug, the small smile still on her face. “Well, I’m always fighting alongside the same people. Not to mention she hardly seems a professional.”

The response seemed sound enough, but something seemed to pick at the back of Barbas’s brain. He wasn’t sure what, though. But perhaps he could write it off as confusion about his own dream seeping over to reality. Yet his mouth opened, ready to question further, only the words never came. Instead, he watched as Byleth break into a sprint, rushing towards the young woman. Barbas’s eyes widened as he took in the situation, noticing the bandit pulling himself off the ground and lunging towards the woman whose back was now towards him. She seemed to notice herself, though a moment too late as she turned, moving to pull out a dagger in order to protect herself. Just as the bandit was to bring his weapon down upon her, Byleth moved between the two, back to the bandit as she pushed the young woman away.

“Stop!”

The single word tore from Barbas’s throat in a loud scream, his arm reached out towards his sister. Yet the action would do nothing, simply a useless gesture of desperation. He would watch on as metal would tear through her flesh, ripping her apart as blood would stain the ground and the one who she moved to protect.

At least, he believed that would happen, yet the weapon slowed, it’s edge coming to a stop just before Byleth’s flesh. Though it was hardly the only thing to come to a halt. The world itself seemed to freeze, Barbas simply watching on, unable to move as an axe stood millimeters away from his sister’s spine, mere milliseconds from a fatal blow. He tried to fight his frozen state, to scream, to do anything to help her. Yet he was locked in place, trapped and incapable of saving her.

Suddenly, the world shattered as though it was glass, space seeming to flow once more as Barbas fell forward, staring down at stone ground. He took in a few deep breaths, shaken by the event. He’d never felt such a way before. But he could hardly remember a time he’d felt anything before.

“How rude of you to drag me into this!”

The sudden shout of a child’s voice yanked Barbas from his thoughts, forcing his gaze up to see the very throne from his dream, the strange girl now standing in front of it. From her posture alone he could tell that the girl was angry, but he’d done nothing. At least, nothing he believed would warrant such a reaction. To drag her into this? What was this? And how had he involved her? “What are you talking about?”

She fell back into her throne, sitting upright as she continued to hold an air of anger down at the man. “You called for my help. Or have you forgotten?”

He stared at her blankly. Calling for her help? He’d done no such thing. He had reached out to his sister and simply screamed. Screamed for it to stop. And time did stop. Was that his work? Or the work of the young girl before him? Just what was happening? “Did you…” He paused, unsure of himself. But he would not get answers if he didn’t push forward. “Did you freeze time?”

A long sigh escaped the girl’s lips. “I have stalled the flow of time for now.” Her green eyes shifted away, voice lowering as she mumbled to herself, clearly just as confused about the situation at hand. “However did I manage that?”

Barbas tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at the girl’s words. Were they both in the dark? How could one know nothing of what was happening and yet be the one doing it? Though, perhaps there were simpler questions to start with, ones that might be answered. “Who are you?”

The girl stared at him for a moment before responding, suddenly bearing an air of authority as though all her words were fact. “You can call me Sothis. But I’m also known as ‘The Beginning.’” She let out a thoughtful hum as she looked up, off into the distance, once again mumbling to herself. Despite their distance, Barbas could still somehow hear her words clear as day, like her words were in his head. “Sothis. Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called...The Beginning.” Her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing as though she was trying to make sense of her own thoughts. “But who once called me that?”

The mercenary blinked, somewhat surprised. Anyone should know who they are and their own name. Especially what others call them to their face. And yet this girl seemed to know none of that. It seemed wrong. How could one not know their own name? Not even remember themself? She had to know something. “What are you talking about?”

Sothis was drawn out of her thoughts, bringing her attention down to the foot of the throne, her wide green eyes looking down upon Barbas. “I was not able to recall my name until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd.” She paused for a moment, seeming to read his face before her lips pulled down into a deep frown. “That look upon your face. Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That ‘child’ just saved your sister’s life! And what does that make you?”

“I’m…” Barbas paused for a moment, considering Sothis’s words. “Less than a child?”

Her frown disappeared, now becoming a rather smug smile. “Correct! You understand.” Sothis crossed her arms, clearly disappointed. “You stood there as that woman threw herself before an axe to save just one young girl. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. She would have died had I not intervened. Though perhaps you might prove me wrong should you propose a plan.”

“Thank you, for saving her, but I don’t have a plan.” He lifted his hands, pointing to the abyss around him that only contained the floor he stood upon and the throne before him. “I never even expected  _ this _ to happen.”

Sothis let out a sigh, leaning against the arm of her throne as she looked down upon the mercenary. “Well, then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on.”

If she were to guide him, then surely she must have a plan. Though Barbas could hardly believe the idea, considering the girl had known nothing of how she even managed to stop time. Then again, he didn’t even know what would happen when time continued. It was likely Byleth would die, but he still had to know. He had to hear it from his guide’s own lips. “What will happen when time resumes?”

“When time begins again, the axe will tear into her flesh, and she will surely meet her end.” Sothis let out a sigh, concern pulling at her features. “How rude of you to drag me into this!” She rested her head upon her hand, her lips forming a small pout. “Now what to do…”

So even she had no plan. And Barbas had no desire to watch his sister die. If time resumed as it was, then he would never be able to save her. But he couldn’t just stand here, time frozen forever. There was only one thing he could be certain of, that being that Sothis had powers far beyond those of humans. Perhaps she could do something. “If you could stop time, then can you turn back the hands of time?”

The green-haired girl looked back to him, a large smile upon her lips. “Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!” A large glyph appeared before her, the same type of glyph as those used for magic. “Yes...I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect her this time. Now, go. Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek…”

With a flick of her wrist, the glyph’s glow intensified into a bright light, casting Barbas out of the darkness and back to Remire. Light cracked through the very being of the world, shattering it as the pieces rearranged themselves into the past. Byleth had suddenly jumped from the bandit’s axe back to Barbas. As the pieces settled and the magic’s light faded, the world began slowly moving once more. Byleth’s sprint began once more, her legs slowly moving into action along with time. This time, feeling control over his body, Barbas ran forward, just behind Byleth as he pulled out his sword. With all his speed, he managed to put himself between his sister and the bandit, falling into a defensive position, ready. Just as the bandit leader brought down his axe, Barbas parried the attack, sending the weapon flying and his foe stumbling back. The bandit leader looked back at the blue-haired mercenary, fear clear in those eyes as he stepped back, ordering his bandits to retreat. Barbas stood still, his body relaxing as he let out a sigh. Byleth was safe.

“Hey, are you okay?”

The blue-haired mercenary turned around to see his sister giving a hand to the young woman, a small smile upon Byleth’s lips. The same caring kind she would give to him. Yet the young woman hesitated, staring at the offered hand, unsure as to whether she should take it. She eyed Byleth up and down, a slight frown pulling at her lips. “Why would you risk your own life to protect me?”

Byleth shook her head, extended her hand slightly more towards the woman. “It’s just what I do. I can’t watch other people die. Not if I can save them.”

The hesitation disappeared as she carefully placed her hand in the mercenary’s, allowing Byleth to help her off the ground, a small smile pulling at the stranger’s lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” Byleth turned around, looking to her brother with a raised brow. “And thanks for your help. But just how were you able to do that?”

Barbas opened his mouth to respond, yet the two other strangers ran to them from over a hill, the boy in yellow letting out a shout. “Hey--over here!”

As the two ran down the hill to reunite with the young woman and the Eisner siblings, Jeralt appeared from over the hill, riding down to meet with all of them. Once he reached the group, a slight smile came across the mercenary captain’s face. “Good to see you’re all safe.”

The reunion was cut short as a man clad in white armor appeared, running over to the group. As he came closer, a large smile grew on his face, clear with relief. Upon reaching them, the strange man beamed. “The students seem to be unharmed.” Only now did the man seem to take notice of Jeralt and his children, eyebrows rising in surprise. “And who’s this?”

Jeralt let out a long, exasperated sigh, mumbling to himself as he dismounted his horse. “Why him?”

The strange man approached Jeralt, his eyes widening as the experienced mercenary turned around to look at him. “Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages.” A toothy grin came across the man’s face, only widening upon seeing Byleth. “And young Byleth! How you’ve grown! Last I saw you, you could barely hold a wooden sword.” He let out a loud laugh, no doubt overjoyed. “It must have been eighteen years ago that you two went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!”

Barbas raised a brow in confusion. He never met this man before, and neither Jeralt nor Byleth ever spoke of him. For him to just appear and act like an old friend to the two was odd, something Barbas hardly knew how to react to. Jeralt, on the other hand, looked as though he was developing a headache as he rested his forehead in his hand. “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that ‘captain’ nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Goodbye, old friend.”

Alois seemed to calm somewhat, his voice lowering into a slight gloom. “Right. Goodbye, Captain.” He paused for a moment before he realized what he said, stepping forward as his voice rose. “Wait! That isn’t how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!”

“Garreg Mach Monastery.” Jeralt’s shoulders fell as he closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “I suppose this was inevitable.”

The knight seemed to finally take notice of Barbas, giving him a smile. “And how about you, kid? Are you the captain’s child, too?”

Barbas gave a simple nod, unsure how else to respond. “That’s correct.”

“Is that so? Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. I’d love for you to see the monastery too.” Alois looked between Byleth and Barbas, his smile only seeming to grow. “Both of you will join me, won’t you?”

Byleth let out a deep sigh before stepping forward. “Well, if you’re taking Dad with you, then I guess I should come, too.”

Barbas looked between the three. They all seemed to know each other and about this monastery, something he’d never heard of. Had they hidden it from him? Or just plain forgotten to tell him about it? Maybe they never felt the need to say anything. Whatever the case was, perhaps there would be something of interest for him to learn there. “I’d like to join. I’ve never been to the monastery.”

Jeralt let out an audible huff, clearly having no desire to be in this situation. Though Alois seemed to be quick to pick up on such, raising a brow. “What’s troubling you, Captain? You aren’t about to run off again, are you?”

A grim look came across the old mercenary’s face, his eyes sharpening with a serious glint, unwilling to turn their gaze away from Alois. “Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros.”

Alois motioned for the group to follow, deciding to lead them all back to his camp. Barbas lagged behind the group, keeping his eyes on everyone when a strange voice echoed in the back of his head.

_ “The Knights of Seiros. They do seem rather skilled.” _

The mercenary’s eyes widened as he came to a halt, looking around to see where the voice came from. It sounded like Sothis, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was alone.

_ “It seems your presence is required. Get going!” _

* * *

Upon reaching the knights’ camp, the siblings split off, joining with the three students who they helped. Each of them wore smiles, no doubt thankful for the mercenaries’ assistance. The white-haired woman was first to speak, her eyes focused upon Byleth as she spoke. “I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re both clearly experienced mercenaries.” She paused for a moment, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. “And your father...that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?”

Byleth gave a small nod, crossing her arms as she seemed to examine those before her. “It seems you’ve done your research.”

She’d known all that? And never told Barbas? He could only look to his sister in confusion, unsure why such information was kept a secret. “I didn’t know he was a captain. Of the Knights of Seiros.” He looked to the ground, scrunching up his face as he tried to make sense of things. “What even are the ‘Knights of Seiros?’”

The woman’s lilac eyes widened in surprise, looking between the two siblings, before easing back to neutrality, a simple raised brow left behind instead. “How curious. I’d wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed.”

The man in yellow let out a laugh, trying to draw attention away from the situation at hand, a large smile upon his lips. “Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right?” Instead of allowing time for any response, he let out another small laugh as he shrugged. “Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.” His eyebrows suddenly rose as though he just remembered something. “Oh, I should probably mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery.” His features pulled into a frown as he continued. “We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”

The woman scoffed, her brows furrowing as she frowned. “That would be because you ran off.”

The brunette man simply let out a laugh. “Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything.” He let out a sigh, shaking his head. “Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude.” The blonde man spoke, disappointment clear in his blue eyes. “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

“His intentions were clear as day.” The woman scolded the blonde man. “You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.”

Letting out a scoff, the blonde man retorted. “You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.”

“Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses.” A twisted grin came across Claude’s face. “I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naivete.”

His words seemed a bit much, pushing the woman on edge as she frowned. “Me? Naive? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”

Clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was heading, the blonde man stepped forward, giving a small bow before Barbas. “In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”

Seeing where the man was heading, the white-haired woman stepped in, looking to both of the mercenaries. “Your skill is precisely why I must ask you both to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s--”

“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” The blonde man gave a slight bow once more, continuing to smile at Barbas. “The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”

“Whoa, there!” Claude practically shouted at the two before lowering his voice. “You two sure are hasty, trying to recruit people you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors.” He let out a sigh as he shrugged. “But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”

Barbas stared at the three, unsure how to respond. Choosing a land where his allegiances fell? He hardly had an answer to such a question, especially when asked out of the blue by these strangers. “I’m not sure. I’ve never thought about it.”

Byleth raised a brow, as though she was curious as to her brother’s lack of an answer. “Mercenaries don’t necessarily have any allegiances. But if I were to choose any land, it would be the Adrestian Empire. It is our home, after all. A land worth protecting.”

Edelgard let out a small laugh, no doubt pleased by Byleth’s answer. “A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison.”

Alois approached the group, pointing out that the knights had finished packing away everything. “All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery!”

Shaking his head, Claude let out a sigh, shrugging. “Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.”

Barbas watched as the three students followed Alois, rejoining with Jeralt and the knights. Byleth trailed them, motioning for her brother to join. As he walked, all he could think of was how strange all of this was. Just who were these students who seemed to care so much about the three countries? What were this church and monastery? And just how much were Jeralt and Byleth hiding? What had Barbas never learned about his family if they were keeping their past a secret from him? Unless they just never bothered telling him. But he had no way of knowing the full truth of the situation. All Barbas knew was that everything felt new. The world he thought he knew was only a small part of a greater whole.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently updated the first chapter (as in, rewrote a lot of it), so anyone who's been waiting for an update should probably go back and reread it.

Barbas stood beside his sister and father, blue eyes cast upon the ground as they stood in wait. What should have been a day spent traveling to the Kingdom for a mission was now spent standing in the audience chamber of a grand monastery he’d never known of. Flicking his gaze to the side, he noticed Byleth’s stiff posture, reflecting that from this morning when she first spoke with the three students. She had softened on the march to the monastery, her body relaxed as she spoke with Edelgard. Interestingly enough, Barbas noted Dimitri and Claude seemingly ignoring his sister, instead choosing to direct their conversation towards him and his ability, a complete contrast to Edelgard who instead focused her attention towards the brunette mercenary.

He shook the thoughts away. It was nothing to concern himself with, just simple conversation. There were more pressing matters as two new figures entered the room, a tall man and woman, both dressed in elegant dark blues and golds, their hair differing shades of green. The woman’s was bright green, ornamented with a large golden headdress and white flowers, and the man’s hair a darker green, his attire simpler, yet his look far sterner. The man looked over the three before him, lines beneath his eyes showing clear tiredness despite his best appearances. Still, his voice held firm as he spoke, his tone as dignified as the straightened posture he held himself with. “Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

“Right. Hello.”

The words escaped the jaded mercenary’s lips without hesitation, little care in his voice, as though this conversation were any other dealing with another. Seteth was clearly put off by the veteran’s lack of formality, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly as his eyes widened in disbelief. The way his body twitched suggested the advisor was holding himself from completely reeling back. The archbishop, however, remained completely calm, rather giving the opposite as her lips curled up slightly, giving a small smile to the three before her. “It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder, was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”

Unlike with Seteth, Jeralt straightened at the words of the archbishop, giving a deep bow before looking the woman in the eye. The way he held himself and spoke was no longer that of a mercenary, but that of a trained knight, like those Barbas had seen in the Kingdom. “Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.”

The woman’s smile remained unfaltering as she focused her attention on the siblings, scanning over Byleth before focusing rather intently upon Barbas. He felt as though the archbishop was looking over his entire being, searching for something, but for what, he did not know. Before the moment could become unbearably long, her lips parted, her words melodic, almost like a song. “So I see. Your daughter has grown much. And you have been blessed once more.” Her light green eyes scanned over Barbas before turning back to Jeralt. “He is your son, is he not?”

There was a brief pause, something seeming to brew in Jeralt’s eyes. They were unfocused, as though he was temporarily away from reality before snapping back to the archbishop, suddenly hardened with resolve. “Yes. He was born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to his mother, but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.”

“I see. My condolences.” The archbishop spoke the words with ease, her smile still upon her face, hardly dampened by the news. Her eyes shifted back to Barbas, returning her interest to the man. “I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

Byleth seemed to tense further, her jaw grinding as she stared at the archbishop, a fire within her brown eyes. Whatever anger she held, though, Barbas could not tell the reason for it. He hardly ever understood, though. The emotions of others seemed to elude him, something he could never understand. Instead, he chose to ignore his sister, bowing as he copied the movements of his father. “My name is Barbas.”

The small smile on the archbishop’s face widened ever so slightly more, momentarily flashing her teeth. A motion that Byleth seemed to notice as well, a quiet growl escaping her, her arms shaking as though she was holding herself from lunging. The archbishop seemed to pay no mind, though, keeping her attention upon Barbas. “A fine name indeed. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students from the Officers Academy.”

A displeased grunt escaped his father’s throat, the burly man shaking his head slightly before casting his brown eyes away. This was the closest thing to discomfort Barbas had ever seen from his father, a curious thing, indeed. Something was happening here that he was unaware of. Some history between his family and the archbishop. And whatever it was, she had picked up on it too, looking over to the mercenary captain with that unfaltering smile. “Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?”

Her words were that of a question, but somehow, her sing-song voice suggested otherwise, like a cloaked statement. A statement that brought about further anger in Byleth, who continued to try her best at self-control. Her brows creased further as her hands balled into fists, shaking, but never thrown at the archbishop. Perhaps for the best when considering the number of knights they had seen stationed about the grounds as they entered. The brunette only seemed to calm when a large hand rested on her shoulder, her father giving a knowing look before speaking. “You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don’t you. I won’t say no, but…”

A sigh escaped the captain’s lips as he shook his head. Byleth’s own head lowered in defeat, but for what? Had this not been her home once before? Barbas couldn’t understand why she would react such a way to being able to return. The archbishop ignored their reactions, once again turning her attention back to Barbas. “I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow, farewell.”

Without another word, the two made their exit, leaving the mercenary family alone in the chamber once more. As the doors closed behind the archbishop and her aide, the tension from Byleth’s body slowly dissolved with a long sigh. “I can’t believe we’re stuck back here.”

Their father seemed to share the sentiment, his features tired and worn. His gaze was upon Barbas for a moment before flicking over to Byleth, his posture seemingly conflicted with how to react. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while.” The man let out a huff as his shoulders slumped. “And I’m afraid both your services are requested as well.”

Barbas looked between the two. Whatever the history his family had with the monastery, it didn’t seem they were keen on sharing. A small pang of _something_ could be felt in Barbas’s head. Almost like a headache. Why couldn’t they share the past with him? Did they not trust him? They were family, they shouldn’t be keeping secrets from one another. But if they were unwilling to speak, he would simply have to grasp at that which they would respond to. “Are we to work as mercenaries, then?”

“Not exactly.” A deep sigh escaped Jeralt’s lips as he shook his head, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “They want to hire Byleth as a mercenary and you to teach, by the sound of it.”

“You can’t be serious.” Byleth choked out the words with a dry laugh, turning to face her brother. Her brown eyes inspected the man up and down, before barking out another laugh and looking back to their father, pointing a finger back at Barbas. “They want _him_ to teach?” She let out a loud groan, dragging a hand through her hair, grabbing brunette locks as her eyes drifted to the ground, her mouth working circles. “He’s a kid! How many of the students will be older than him? Surely there are more experienced people who are better suited for the job. Why just take some kid you’ve seen fight once off the street and put them in a position of power?”

The sensation in his head intensified just a bit more. His lips twitched, feeling a slight curl downwards as his blue eyes focused on Byleth. His voice shook, entering a slight dip instead of holding its usual monotony. “I’m not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself and this job.”

His words brought about a silence, Jeralt and Byleth staring at him with wide eyes. They were acting as though something was wrong, like Barbas had done the unthinkable. Byleth’s mouth was agape, as though she expected no backlash to her comments, as though she believed him to be ever docile. Jeralt took it better, letting out a gruff breath with a shake of his head. “You can think whatever you’d like, but we don’t have a say in the matter.”

Byleth glared at Jeralt, her mouth snapping shut, something brewing in her eyes. Though her posture relaxed after a few moments, letting out a long breath as she looked away. “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to make use of my time here now.”

Without another word, the brunette mercenary turned, leaving the two men behind as she made her way to the doors. As she made her exit, she passed two older individuals, a man and a woman. Jeralt looked them over before letting out a sigh. “You can handle things from here. Good luck.” The burly man leaned over to Barbas’s ear, lowering his voice so the approaching figures couldn’t hear. “And watch out for Lady Rhea. I have to agree with your sister on this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard.”

* * *

Barbas walked about the monastery grounds, taking in his strange new surroundings. As per Rhea’s request, he was to wander the grounds to acquaint himself with his new home, as well as speak with the three house leaders. The layout of the monastery was simple enough. Upon leaving the audience chamber, he made his way down the nearby stairs, finding himself in the reception hall where a young woman with peculiar white hair stood. Edelgard, the house leader of the Black Eagles, and the person Byleth had risked her own life to save.

The professor’s lips pulled into a thin line, his brows furrowing ever-so-slightly. Why would she sacrifice her own life for someone she’d just met, a stranger she knew nothing of. Perhaps because she knew Edelgard was next in line to be emperor of the Adrestian Empire? But the mercenary had never shown any formalities to the woman. Barbas shook the thoughts away. He could get an answer some other time. For now, he had a task to focus on, something he should treat like any mission.

He approached the young woman, Edelgard taking notice almost immediately as she looked over to him from across the hall. She let out a sigh as Barbas stopped before her, a slight look of disappointment on her face. “So you’ve accepted a teaching position here. Pity. I was hoping you and your sister would lend your strength to the Empire.” She paused for a moment, her lilac eyes seeming to register something. “I never properly introduced myself, did I?”

Barbas gave a small shake of his head. He’d heard her first name spoken amongst the house leaders after they’d met, but she’d never introduced herself. Still, he’d already been informed about the trio, just having them tell him who they were was hardly necessary. “No, but Manuela and Hanneman have already told me about you.”

“Still, it’s hardly proper for me not to introduce myself.” Edelgard did a small bow, the motion smooth and practiced, something that was likely to be a shared trait among the nobles. “My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire.” A smile curled at the corners of her lips as she held a hand to her chin. “I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles.”

The professor looked over her, taking in the young woman before him. The way she spoke was to the point, no excess information to be gleaned, just what was before him. And yet she spoke of wishing to hire Barbas and Byleth. Perhaps she was just interested in having power. There’s no doubt she’d gain some by having two strong mercenaries join her. She seemed simple on the outside, but something had to be hidden in her words, especially with the way her own eyes seemed to be searching for something as she looked at Barbas. Wishing to no longer be under her gaze, Barbas gave a quick bow. “I should be speaking to the other house leaders now. Perhaps I will teach your class, but only time will tell.”

Barbas could feel her gaze on him as he made his way out of the reception hall, like those lilac eyes were burning a hole in his back. A part of him hoped he wouldn’t have to teach the woman, as he wouldn’t have to endure her gaze then. Upon exiting the building, he found himself by a large courtyard with bushes and trees lining one side. On the opposite side were what he could only assume to be the classrooms for the Officers Academy. Stepping out onto the grass, he could see the young blonde man, Dimitri, as he had been told.

As Barbas got close to the young man, Dimitri took notice, bowing in that same practiced manner before standing upright, almost as though his spine were a stick. “Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn’t even the courtesy to properly introduce myself. I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

For a moment, Barbas wondered how many times he would have to listen to nobles apologizing for not introducing themselves. Surely they should’ve realized that he would be informed of who they were when he was signed up to be a professor. “It’s fine. I’ve already been told about you.”

The house leader’s brows rose as a sheepish look came across his face for a moment. “That’s right. I’ve heard word that you are to become a professor here. Delightful news.” A small smile seemed to pull at Dimitri’s lips before disappearing just as quickly as it arrived. “I still have much to learn, but I’m confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery.”

Dimitri seemed less like he outright wanted Barbas’s skill, but he still did ask to take the mercenary back to the Kingdom the other day. It was better than how Edelgard acted though, almost as if she was high and mighty, her requests and standing above the others. The leader of the Blue Lions also seemed rather kind, though his smiles seemed short-lived, looking almost exhausted after each one, like he was straining to be happy. Though his words seemed sincere enough when he spoke. “Thank you, Dimitri. Even if I don’t teach your house, I might be able to provide you with some of the guidance you desire.”

A small smile came to Dimitri’s face as Barbas turned to take in the rest of the courtyard. On the far side stood the last house leader, minding his own business as he leaned against one of the pillars before the classrooms. It seemed Claude was far more laid back than the other house leaders. Perhaps he wouldn’t give the same apologies they did.

Barbas approached Claude, the man taking notice as he stepped away from the pillar giving a small wave. A large smile made its way across the house leader’s face as he spoke. “Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a first impression. I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly.” He bowed, but unlike with the others, his motions were sloppy. “I’m Claude von Riegan.” Upon exiting his bow, Claude shrugged his shoulders, throwing away all etiquette. “I’m from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don’t worry too much about all that madness.”

The professor raised a brow, thoroughly surprised by the house leader before him. Despite his supposedly high standing, he acted nothing like other nobles, instead acting as though they were simple friends, nothing more. “You know, you’re the only one who hasn’t apologized for not introducing yourself. Still, the other professors already told me about you.”

A small laugh escaped Claude’s throat. “Of course they did.” The house leader gave a knowing smirk. “I’m guessing you don’t know which class you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as difficult as the other two.”

Barbas took in the man before him. Everything about him had been more casual than the other two, from the way he talked to the way he dressed and acted. It would make talking to and teaching him easier. Barbas couldn’t even remember him actively trying to recruit him off the bat, or at all. Not to mention Claude’s easy smile. He seemed like a kind guy, one who would be easy to get along with. “Well, I can hope that I’ll teach the Golden Deer, then. If they let me.”

Claude let out another small laugh. “I’ll see you around, then. Whether or not you teach us.”

The two waved each other goodbye before Barbas turned, making his way back into the building. Now that he’d properly met all the house leaders, he could meet with Rhea to get his class assigned. Of all the classes he could teach, Barbashad high hopes for the chance to teach one of them.

* * *

Brown eyes scanned over the room. It had a simple bed, a desk and chair, and a few small boxes sitting in the corner. It was strange to have a room to herself after so long, but she supposed she could make do. What interested Byleth were the boxes, seeming to have been shoved in the corner in a rush. They certainly weren’t her items from Remire, as she packed light with just her sword and some extra clothes.

Carefully, she stepped towards them, opening one of the boxes to reveal a variety of toys from her childhood, all the things she had left behind. One item captured her attention, her hands gently wrapping around and lifting it up, acting as though it might fall apart any second. Raising it up into the light revealed a small stuffed animal, clearly patched together in the shape of a dragon.

“What’s that?”

Byleth turned on her heels, one hand releasing the toy and moving to her hip. Her body froze upon noticing that the voice belonged to her brother, the man standing in her doorway, head tilted slightly as his blue eyes focused on the dragon. She lifted the dragon up, looking at it’s grayed body, one that had once been a pristine white. Her lips pulled into a thin line as she saw that kind smile framed by wavy blue locks as a slim and gentle hand held the toy out to her. “It’s a gift my mother made for me.”

Those emotionless blue eyes stared at Byleth, unmoving. Whatever was going on in Barbas’s mind, she couldn’t see it. His eyes were devoid of everything, like a wall between him and the rest of the world. That gaze of his always unnerved her, someone whose intentions could never be read. “You’ve never told me about your mother.”

Memories danced about her mind. A soothing voice singing her to sleep. The frail woman watching her daughter tumble about the monastery grounds. Gentle arms holding her, a slim finger pointing to letters as a voice made sounds to accompany them. But she could never grasp the image of the woman’s face. All she could do was look to Barbas where she could see the messy blue hair and soft blue eyes of her mother. But instead of seeing glimmers of joy, these eyes were empty, devoid of emotion. “It’s…” Byleth’s voice cracked, her words failing her for a brief moment. “It’s difficult.”

“Oh.” Barbas’s eyes darted away, staring out the window for a long moment. “Would you mind telling why you left?”

Despite all the long years, Byleth could still feel the heat of the inferno upon her skin. The soldiers surrounding the burning building as a distressed Rhea weeped before the chaos. Byleth sat in the brush, awaiting her father’s arrival. In her arms was a peculiar baby, one with a strange scar upon its chest and lacking a heartbeat. One that never cried or laughed. He simply stared at her with those empty blue eyes as the fire raged on. “It was, what? Eighteen years ago? I remember leaving, but not why. I was only three, after all. If you want answers, ask Dad.” She looked back down at the plush in her hands, taking a moment to think before looking back to her brother. “Is there a reason you came here?”

Barbas’s gaze snapped back to the mercenary, his eyebrows only rising slightly, hardly perceptible to the untrained eye. “Of course. I wanted to tell you that I’m teaching the Golden Deer now.”

The Golden Deer. Byleth hadn’t looked over the information on the houses and their students yet, but she could tell by uniforms that Claude must have been their house leader. Something about him put Byleth off. Maybe it was the uncanny smile that never reached his eyes, like he was hiding something from everyone. But others didn’t seem to quite notice it. Her grip on the dragon tightened, some of the stitches becoming undone. “I see, that’s nice. I was in the middle of going through the things that had been left for me, though.”

“Right. I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Barbas turned to leave, causing Byleth to panic. She couldn’t let her brother go alone into the unknown. To let Rhea take him away. For anyone to trick him into something awful. She reached out her hand to her brother, letting out a small plea. “Wait.” He stopped, turning his head to look back to his sister. “You should watch your back. Just because this is a monastery and academy doesn’t mean there aren’t unsavory people here.”

Barbas’s gaze remained for only a moment before he looked away and stepped out, leaving Byleth alone in her room. It was the first that he’d asked anything of her past. Though it made sense considering he only just learned she’d lived here before, a place that no one had told him of. Byleth let out a long sigh, placing the dragon on her window sill before moving back to the boxes. Another object took her interest. A small wooden sword with knicks and splinters from use.

_“Dad! Teach me to fight!”_

_The young girl ran up to her father, her blonde hair full of leaves and twigs. One hand was wrapped around a small stick that she waved above her head, pretending it was one of her toy swords. Her father picked her up off the ground, a loud laugh escaping his belly, his short hair not yet in its signature braid. “What’s gotten into you, kid?”_

_“Uncle Alois promised to teach me!”_

_A smile pulled at the man’s lips, though a sadness could be seen in his eyes as he looked to his daughter. “You know he can’t keep that promise anymore.”_

_The girl grabbed her father’s shirt, swinging her torso back and forth as though attempting to shake her father despite her size. “That’s why you have to teach me!”_

_The man lowered the girl to her feet, putting his hands on her shoulders and kneeling before her so their eyes might meet. There was a serious edge to his voice, no longer the kind one the girl knew. “I’ll teach you, but under one condition. Promise to use your skills to defend others, nothing else.”_

_Her brown eyes shifted their gaze to a young toddler resting in the shade of the trees. The girl gave a small nod, her eyes fixed on the blue hair the boy shared with his mother. “I promise.”_

Byleth’s fingers brushed across the wooden blade of the toy sword, gently placing it back with the other items. “I still have a promise to keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I'm back! I know it's been a while, but I have to deal with family and there were finals. I still don't plan on having an update schedule, but I'm trying my best to get back into the groove of writing and posting chapters. I hope that I can get one out every week or two, but no promises.
> 
> Still, I hope y'all enjoy this story and where it may go in the future.
> 
> Also, please love and protect baby Byleth.


End file.
